Cita con la muerte
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —¿Que harás mañana?—preguntó Zack /—Morir—fue la respuesta de Ray.


Morir, morir, morir.

A Zack ya le había quedado bien claro lo que Ray quería.

Pero, diablos, ¿No podía simplemente sentarse y disfrutar de la vida aunque sea un puto segundo?

Sabía que la vida era una mierda. Y había más basura que cosas bellas, ¡pero carajo! Hace poco habían logrado escapar de los policías, establecerse y conseguir algo de dinero de unos pobres bastardos ingenuos que creían poder robarles ¡Ha, idiotas! ¡Por estúpidos murieron!

Y ahora con el dinero de esos mugrosos ladrones. ¡Podrían comer y salir a divertirse!

No obstante, Ray, con su cara inexpresiva. Prefería morir.

—Lo juraste.

Maldición ¿Porque, diablos se encargaba de recordárselo? Lo sabía, lo sabía. Pero, jamás habían acordado cuando.

"Mañana" "Otro día" "Después" "Luego" "Mas tarde" "Cuando tenga ganas" "No hoy" "Algún día"

Fueron sus pretextos para posponer el cometido. La verdad es que no quería matarla, no quería quedar solo.

¿Por qué ella no quería estar a su lado?

—¿Que harás mañana? —preguntó Zack, solo por preguntar.

No es como si Rachel, tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Salvo, desear morir, las malditas veinticuatro horas del día.

—Si me matas...—habló—Morir...—fue la respuesta de Ray—¿Me mataras?

—¡Puedes morir pasado mañana! —objetó.

¡Como lo tenía harto con eso!

—Vamos a una cita.

—¿Una cita?

—Sip —afirmó—Me voy a dormir.

—Buenas noches, Zack—expresó Ray.

El asesino, sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Ray.

No quería acabar con esos despidos, las bienvenidas, los saludos, escuchar como lo llamaban por su nombre.

Le haría querer la vida, al menos lo suficiente para querer vivirla a su lado.

...

"Esto tenía que ser una jodida broma"

Pensaba Zack mientras veía como Ray, luego de subirse a múltiples juegos en el parque de diversiones. Seguía con cero expresiones. En la casa de terror, en la montaña rusa. Ni un solo jodido grito.

En las tazas giratorias, en el carrusel. Ni una mugrosa sonrisa.

—Quita tu cara de muerta y sonríe ¿Okay? —espetó, ya cansado de esa aburrida expresión.

Ella lo hizo, pero no lo hacía de corazón. Era falsa.

—Apestas—dictamino—¿Es acaso no estas feliz?

—...

Ray se quedó unos segundos como pensando. Y Zack se enojó mucho más, pateó el suelo, furioso ¿No estaba feliz, al menos, por pasar tiempo de gozo con él?

Ya se arrepentía de haber traído, aquello, en su sudadera.

—Mierda, olvídalo—replicó—Voy a conseguir comida.

Y se largó a rápidos pasos de ahí. La chica, quiso alcanzarlo, pero el caminaba tan rápido y había mucha gente en ese parque.

En segundos, se había perdido.

...

—¿Ray? ¿Ray?

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Se agarró el pelo con las manos y comenzó desesperado a buscarla. A los minutos, de parecer un maniático tratando de encontrarla, la vio ahí. Sentada en una banca, de lo más tranquila.

¿Es que no le importaba para nada que no esté a su lado? ¿No se sintió perdida? ¿Triste?

Bah, tonterías. Ella era la reina de la inexpresividad, majestad de las no emociones.

—¿Por qué mierda eres así?—cuestionó mirándola desde arriba.

Aun recordaba el momento que sonrió, lloro. Sus ojos brillaban en vida. Y luego se apagó cuando pidió acabar con su vida. Su sonrisa apestaba.

Daba igual. Aun si dejara de ser así. No la mataría, no querría matarla.

No obstante, demonios, quería que parara de pedírselo. Quería que pensara en la idea de vivir a su lado. Al menos unos años, muchos años, casi toda la puta vida.

Vivir a su lado no era tan malo.

Sin embargo, ella estaba ahí. Luego de pasar todo el día juntos, en lo que se podría decir, una tarde divertida. No había sonreído ni una jodida vez.

¡Estaba harto! ¡Tan, tan cansado! ¡Él era el único que quería permanecer juntos!

Resignado, con los dientes apretados. Bajo el cierre de su chaqueta, la abrió y sacó flores adentro de ella.

Los ojos de la chica se dilataron, quedó enfrente de ella por varios segundos, parpadeó, pero no hizo otro gesto.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mucho más cuando el, le pegó con el ramo de rosas rojas contra la cabeza. Los pétalos, dispersos, volaron sobre ella. Las rosas quedaron destrozadas, la arrojo hacia su costado.

La había comprado sin pensar. Solo quería ver la cara felicidad de la muchacha, pero demonios, debía imaginarse que con ella era imposible.

—¿Por qué mierda no puedes sonreír? ¿Sonreírme? —Proclamó—¿Por qué no puedes querer vivir, por un maldito segundo? Acaso mierda, ¿Mi compañía es tan mala? ¿No puedes soportar un puto momento conmigo más? ¿Tanto quieres morir?

—Hicimos un juramento.

—Lo sé, diablos, claro que lo sé.

Rachel terminaba, siempre, recordándoselo. ¿Cómo olvidar que por una promesa, algún día, tendría que finalizar con su vida?

—Pero carajo, no quiero que todo se acabe así. Tu puedes estar jodidamente bien porque estarás muerta, pero yo no quiero estar solo...—musitó—No quiero volver a estar solo.

Ella lo miró, pareciendo que algo de su expresión cambiaba.

—¡Hey!, Hoy quería que te divirtieras, pero ya veo que fue una porquería de idea. Lo odiaste y yo que... —hizo una pausa—¡Agh! Olvídalo, cuando lleguemos a casa te matare. Cumpliré la promesa, no lo pospondré ni un momento más.

La mirada de Ray, no era la misma.

—Y si preguntas porque no te mato ahora, no es solo por el jodido espectáculo que tendremos. Es que no traje mi guadaña y yo no mato sin ella ¿Entendido?

Y dándose media vuelta, se largó de ahí.

—Vamos—objetó al medio segundo, mirándola, al no querer de nuevo perderla.

A ella no le importaba. Pero a él sí.

Cuando llegue a casa, se iba a convertir en un jodido masoquista, que cumplía deseos.

—Zack— la chaqueta, la pellizco la chica, deteniéndole y pidiendo que la mire. Al alcanzarlo.

Él no quería mirarla, no, luego de sentir como le picaban los ojos. Toda esta situación, lo estaba desbordando. Odiaba esto.

—Zack—volvió a llamar—Mírame...por favor—pidió.

—¿Que mierda quieres?—espetó, fregándose sus ojos con su antebrazo al sentir unas lágrimas impertinentes. Se giró bruscamente —¡Escúpelo, de una vez!

No quería aguantar ni un segundo más, en este lugar lleno de gente. Creyó que sería una buena idea, que se divertirían. Pero, él fue el único que se divirtió. El sacrifico las ganas inmensas de matar a toda esa larga fila por ella. Por Ray.

Todo se había vuelto un desastre y no había roto nada. Solo su corazón, en el que no quedaría ni un trozo con la muerte de Ray.

—Me divertí.

—¡Ha!—dejó salir—Odio las mentiras.

—De verdad, me divertí—espetó y sonrió, abrazando contra su pecho las rosas maltrechas—Gracias por las rosas.

—¿Esta es una despedida? —cuestionó—Si es así, no la quiero, no te molestes.

—Vengamos la próxima vez, Zack—dijo la chica, tomó su mano vendada y volvió a sonreír—Volvamos...

Sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa era sincera. El muchacho dejando salir su asombro inicial, analizando su expresión, sintiendo la calidez atravesó de las vendas que le proporcionaba el agarre de la chica.

Él sonrió.

—Volvamos —tomó con más fuerza su pequeña mano.

—Es una promesa—repuso ella.

Zack rió. Ese, sería un juramento que no odiaría.


End file.
